bytownrailwaysocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Canadian National 1958 Pontiac Chieftain Station Wagon Hy-Rail
Overview Following the Second World War, Canadian railways began to use automobiles and trucks equipped with flanged wheels to transport workers and equipment along their tracks to isolated locations. With their standard and flanged wheels (which could be raised or lowered), these "hy-rail" vehicles provide flexibility for the railways that could use them on public roads or the company's tracks. You can occasionally see a modern version, either a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Puffing_Billy_Railway_Car.jpg pickup truck] or sport utility vehicle with flanged wheels, travelling along the highways and country roads to a railway crossing where it will be positioned onto the tracks and driven to the intended destination to pick up or drop off workers and equipment. The Society's 1958 Pontiac Station Wagon is an early example of a Canadian National Railway hy-rail car. It has been restored to operating condition and occasionally is demonstrated at the Canada Science and Technology Museum. The Society acquired the vehicle in 1967 from Canadian National as one of its first acquisitions for its work train theme. Background The car was outfitted by Fairmont Railway Motors with ancillary equipment necessary to operate on the railway. Fairmont Railway Motors was founded in Fairmont, Minnesota in 1909. Originally a supplier of railway track motor cars. In the 1940's Fairmont developed road/rail guide wheel attachments. Fairmont was acquired by Harsco Corporation in 1979. Current Status Vehicle is currently undergoing a major restoration project. The interior of the vehicle (upholstery etc) is being restored. Car Specifics The car (platform) is a 1958 Pontiac Chieftain Safari, Series 27 station-wagon. The car's badge located on the driver's side front door pillar is "P758 400099", which is as follows: *P - Built in Pontiac, Michigan *7 - Series 27 (Station Wagon) *58 - Model year 1958 *400099 - Serial Number (Start at 1001) Other Novel Items Restoration Work History 1967 *Vehicle acquired by Society 2009 *Entire Engine Rebuilt *New stainless-steel brake lines through-out *New brake cylinders through-out 2013 *Rebuilt the Rochester carburetor, pulled the gas tank had it pressure tested flushed and then rebuilt the internal float assembly. The sending unit was repaired, some wiring replaced so we now have a functioning gas gauge. *All fuel lines have also been replaced. *The original tires and air shocks have been removed and replaced with new tires and shocks which meet GM specifications. *The front-mount hydraulic pump for the Fairmont Rail kit was pulled and sent out to be rebuilt. During reassembly we replaced the front & rear hydraulic lines. *The interior seating has all been removed, frames disassembled, sandblasted and painted. The cushions are currently at a professional antique automotive restoration facility where all new O.E.M. seating fabric is being sown as well as the rebuilding of the cushion. The four door panels have also been removed and outsourced for replacement. Finally all cargo bay panels have been removed, sandblasted and repainted. New rubber matting has been ordered to cover the aforementioned cargo panels and cargo bay floor. We also await delivery of new O.E.M. carpeting and kick panels for the passenger compartment. References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyrail #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pontiac_Chieftain_Safari_1958.jpg #http://www.harscorail.com/about-us/history.html Links